Nagato
, also known as , was the recognised leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure and a major antagonist of the series. Referred to as "Leader" by all Akatsuki members (except for his partner Konan), he directed the actions of the rest of the members and maintained authority over them. It was later revealed that he had secretly collaborated with Obito Uchiha, who was the real leader of Akatsuki.Naruto Chronicle Mini Book character relationship chart, page 30 Background According to Tobi, Nagato was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan.Naruto chapter 510, page 16 During the Second Shinobi World War, Nagato lived with his parents in a village somewhere near Amegakure until one day when two Konoha shinobi broke into their home, in search of food and believing it was abandoned. Nagato's parents, intent to protect their child for who they believed to be killers, died attacking the Konoha ninja who mistook them for enemy ninja. In his grief, remembering his parents' death since as the first time he felt immense pain, Nagato awakened his Rinnegan for the first time and killed the assailants.Naruto chapter 444, page 12 The orphaned Nagato wandered the country, travelling from house to house alongside a dog named Chibi begging for food. Eventually, Nagato started to starve and later collapsed, found by Konan who gave him a loaf of bread before taking him to the hideout she and Yahiko made their home. At first, Yahiko was reluctant to have another mouth to feed but reconsidered having Nagato hang around prior to both boys sharing the dream of a world without suffering. Since then, the three search for food, often stealing it to survive. One day, Chibi was killed in the crossfire from Hanzō's fight with several Konoha shinobi with Nagato and the other orphans later mourning its death. When the war ended, the three orphans ran into the Sannin with Jiraiya deciding to remain in Amegakure to teach the trio to protect themselves. Soon after Jiraiya began living with the orphans, Nagato and Yahiko were attacked by an Iwagakure ninja. The need to protect his friend caused Nagato to unknowingly activate his Rinnegan once again to defend Yahiko, killing the ninja. When Jiraiya found out about this, he decided to train them in ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 373, page 4 Nagato was very emotional about killing the ninja, and asked Jiraiya for help so he could protect Konan and Yahiko. Jiraiya's response was for Nagato to grow up and to use his eyes to find the peace that they both desired for the world. Three years later the orphans had become competent ninja, so Jiraiya returned to Konoha. Over the years, news of the three's exploits would reach Jiraiya which often consisted of the death of someone who opposed them; eventually he received word that they had all died.Naruto chapter 372, page 7 In truth, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko began a quest to find peace, by forming the organisation Akatsuki with Yahiko as its leader. They became full-fledged Amegakure ninja and gathered followers who shared their philosophies of an end to all conflict. However, fearing the Akatsuki would become a threat to his regime, Hanzō schemes with Konoha's Root to eliminate its three leading leading by making it seem that Hanzō wanted to discuss peace. Once the trap is sprung, Hanzō places Nagato in a position where he either kills Yahiko or watch Konan die. Not wanting Nagato to make such a choice, Yahiko impaled himself with a kunai that was placed in Nagato's hand. The Yahiko tells Nagato to survive as he believes him to be the saviour that Jiraiya spoke of, his friend's death marking the second greatest pain of Nagato's life. Devastated as he retrieved Konan along with Yahiko's corpse, a furious Nagato launched an attack on Hanzō's men. Having summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, becoming emaciated from the numerous chakra rods embedded in his back, Nagato slaughtered everyone but Hanzō who used a trap to cripple Nagato's legs. Becoming the new leader of the Akatsuki, now going by the name of "Pain", Nagato severed his ties to Amegakure and resolved to educate both his village and the entire world the meaning of pain. Devising a means to regain movement by converting Yahiko's body into the first of his Six Paths of Pain, the Deva Path, Pain led rebelling forces in the Amegakure civil war and took control of the village by assassinating Hanzō. Concealing his true body in the shadows and becoming a "god" to Amegakure's people, Pain solidified his leadership by systematically killing anyone who had ties to the former leader from friends and family to ambassadors from other ninja villages. Personality Nagato was a sensitive, kind boy, prone to crying, and was traumatised by the idea of killing others, even if it was to save his friend Yahiko. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. He was consistently respectful and kind to Konan, who he claimed to be his "angel" in Amegakure. He was shown protecting her, without request or hesitation from Jiraiya before his battle with his former teacher. Apparently, she was the only Akatsuki member that addressed him by name. He was aware of Konan's feelings towards Yahiko and left them alone to have personal time together. As Pain, his personality became very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He sought to show the world the meaning of pain by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars, by means similar to "mutually assured destruction", and showed no moral qualms about his actions. He was willing to kill Jiraiya to ensure the completion of his plans. He even went so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace", that had to guide the world to maturity through pain. Finally, he felt that no-one could understand true peace unless they understood "true" pain, something his childhood friend Yahiko believed. Minato Namikaze believed Tobi to have been using this philosophy in his favour, in order to manipulate Nagato. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. Given the Akatsuki members' frequent bickering, he often quelled them and encouraged better relations among members. He even suggested that they mourn for Deidara after his passing, and reprimanded Kisame for calling Hidan and Kakuzu the "Zombie Combo". After his battle with Jiraiya, he held a moment of silence for his former teacher, out of respect for his power, and even told Zetsu to praise the latter. He also told Kakashi that he was honoured to meet him during his invasion of Konohagakure. Because Konohagakure was partly responsible for the tragedies in his life, he held a great deal of animosity towards the village. Although Jiraiya's influence improved his opinion of the village during their time together, he eventually came to believe that Konoha profited from the tragedies of others and hated it and his former teacher. After his reincarnation, Nagato has shown to be kinder and carefree to the point he was even willing to start making jokes, something which surprised Naruto.Naruto chapter 549, page 11 His opinion of Naruto also strengthened after he last saw him, pointing out to Itachi Uchiha that he wasn't surprised that Naruto was able to advance his control over the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox since they both had studied under the same master. Appearance Nagato was a fair-skinned man with chin-length red hair (a colour which is a trademark of the Uzumaki clan) with his most noticeable trait being his Rinnegan eyes. As a child, his hair would regularly hang off his face blocking the view of his eyes; his normal eyes are never seen. Nagato grew into a tall man, but after subjecting himself to the Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Nagato was reduced to an emaciated version of his former self with chakra receivers implanted into his back, one in each of his shoulder joints, smaller ones in his forearms and two metal-like screw under his collar bones, near his shoulder joint. Nagato uses a mechanical walker for mobility, which could fire Chakra Disruption Blades for personal defence. He was the only Akatsuki member never seen wearing the organisation's uniform, until after his death, and he ceased wearing a slashed out forehead protector after defeating Hanzō. However, his Six Paths of Pain wore both in his stead. After Nagato used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive all the Konohagakure citizens that had been killed during his invasion, his red-hair turned pure white due to the overexertion of his chakra. When reincarnated by Kabuto, Nagato was left in the exact state as he died - emaciated and with white hairs. The only exception were black rods that are no longer attached to his body. However, after Nagato uses his ability to absorb chakra from B Version 2 form, this chakra seemingly revitalises Nagato's body, restoring his muscle mass and restoring his hair colour from white back to the Uzumaki clan's characteristic red colour. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki, and one of the two sides of the Amegakure civil war, Nagato was an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, and recognised as the most powerful member of Akatsuki. His partner, Konan, had stated that he had never lost a single battle, and that he is "unbeatable".Naruto chapter 367, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 407, page 16 Fukasaku stated that without understanding Pain's power, no one could beat him,Naruto chapter 406, page 3 and even Tobi noted that Nagato was invincible while praising Jiraiya.Naruto chapter 407, page 15 Nagato even killed Jiraiya with relative ease, after revealing all six of his bodies. In praising his former teacher, Nagato attributes his ability to defeat Jiraiya to the secret of his Six Paths of Pain and the fact that he underestimated Jiraiya's level of genjutsu usage, stating he would not have won if Jiraiya had uncovered the secret behind his Six Paths of Pain technique. Zetsu expressed shock when Nagato was defeated by Naruto, stating he never thought Nagato would ever lose even in a weakened state.Naruto chapter 450, page 7 After being reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi, he was able to easily overwhelm both Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B, despite Naruto being in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Killer B having perfect synchronism with his tailed beast. He would have killed them both had it not been for the intervention of Itachi Uchiha while Kabuto was preoccupied with them. It took the combined efforts of Naruto, B, and Itachi to successfully defeat Nagato in the state of control Kabuto had him under. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, he also possessed and exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredible long life span. It has been noted at several points in time that Nagato possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra, to the point of after he decimated entire Konoha and fought Naruto Uzumaki, he still had enough strength to revive all of the people he had killed in Konoha. Nagato's legs were greatly damaged in a battle against Hanzō. As a result, even though he can stand up by himself, he can't move as quickly. To make up for this while alive, Nagato used the Six Paths of Pain to fight for him while he stayed in one place in a mechanical walker. When he was reincarnated by Kabuto, he used various summons to move around and to keep himself out of range of his opponents' attacks. Rinnegan Nagato's incredible power stemmed mainly from his kekkei genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. Even as a child, Jiraiya noted that Nagato had mastered every ninjutsu he taught him. He mastered all five basic nature transformations, something that was completely unprecedented. Nagato was also well versed in all the mainstream ninjutsu, and at age ten, he mastered them all.Naruto chapter 375, page 11 According to Ibiki, the Rinnegan allows Nagato to use any technique he wishes. Nagato was shown to be adept at the use of genjutsu. He used it to install mental barriers and traps in his minions' minds to prevent others from accessing secret information. Similar to the other great dōjutsu, the Rinnegan bestows him with enhanced vision, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. Ninjutsu While acting through the Deva Path, Nagato has displayed a wide range of techniques. Nagato was responsible for the meeting of all the Akatsuki members by using a technique that allowed him to pick up their thought waves and broadcast in the form of an astral projection to a specific place where the jinchūriki was being held. During the time when a tailed beast was being extracted from its host, Nagato would set up various ways to stall and prevent the rescuers from getting to them in time to stop the extraction. Among these various techniques was the Five-Seal Barrier, which prevented anyone from destroying anything that was within its boundaries without simultaneously removing the five seals — an effective method to split enemy forces. Nagato also added another safety procedure which activated once the seals had been removed, creating a copy that perfectly resembled the person who removed the seal, imitating their battle skills as well. Another technique that Nagato used to delay and stop pursuers from interrupting the extraction was the Shapeshifting Technique which allows Nagato to allocate a portion of an individual's chakra and transfers it into a living human sacrifice, allowing the original to fight via an elaborate "copy". This allowed the sacrifices to attain whatever kekkei genkai, techniques and weapons the real person would possess. However once, the allocated chakra is finished along with that of the sacrifice's own, the technique is cancelled and the copy is killed. Nagato was able to use the Summoning Technique, allowing him to summon Konan, his other Paths and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He could also use the Amplification Summoning Technique, which allowed him to summon an animal with a specific condition. Furthermore, when guarding Amegakure Nagato was able to use the Rain Tiger at Will Technique to make it rain, this rain was infused with his chakra and as such served as a large-scale sensory technique for him in his village. According to Itachi, Nagato's real body has the ability to sense chakra.Naruto chapter 580, page 7 Six Paths of Pain Nagato's most powerful and most used technique was the . This technique allowed Nagato to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses that were both kept mobile by and made use of Nagato's chakra. By using these six bodies for combat rather than himself, Nagato avoids the unlikely risk of being killed in battle by a stronger opponent as well as having six different fields of vision, making it virtually impossible to attack any of the bodies without being seen as well as compensating for his lack of mobility. While controlling them, Nagato used the alias "Pain", yet still regarded them as separate entities from himself.Naruto chapter 443, page 3 The Paths can't feel physical pain since they are just controlled corpses, as Ibiki Morino discovered when he tried torturing the second Animal Path. In order to use the technique, Nagato remained in a machine that moved with six relatively small mechanical legs and used several large chakra rods on his back to transmit chakra. From his location, the chakra was picked up by the numerous receivers, modelled as body piercings on each body. To control them, Nagato had to be close by, and ideally at the highest possible point, so he could have the best possible range. Based on the six Buddhist Paths of Reincarnation, each body was named after one of the different "Paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. The only common feature shared by these bodies was their bright orange hair and their Rinnegan. Each also had a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each body seemed to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repairing, and defensive capability. He himself was regarded as the seventh Pain, the "Outer Path", with control over the forces of life and death. Fukasaku stated, the best way of fighting Pain is to take out the Paths one at a time as they were most formidable when fighting together in combos. As stated by Konan, Nagato is able to use all the powers of the Paths himself, as they are all powers of the Rinnegan. This is later demonstrated after his reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi. With all the Six Paths abilities in one body, Nagato proved to be a formidable opponent easily overwhelming Naruto and Killer B at the same time. He was capable of using several of the Paths techniques simultaneously. Naruto noted that since he was using his real body, the strength and speed of his techniques were on a much higher level.Naruto chapter 551, page 10 Using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, he was able to heal and revitalise his body to normal after absorbing Killer B's Version 2 demon chakra. Part I Sasuke Retrieval Arc Nagato, using the Deva Path, made a silhouette appearance with the other Akatsuki members while they were discussing about Orochimaru and the Nine-Tails. Part II Pain appears frequently as a hologram during the early arcs of Part II, convening the Akatsuki members whenever a tailed beast needs to be sealed. As Part II progresses, portions of his face are shown before culminating in his full début alongside Konan. Kazekage Rescue Arc After Gaara was captured by Deidara and brought back to one of their secret hideouts, Nagato used the Deva Path to assemble the other members of the Akatsuki where they extracted and sealed the One-Tail. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc After Yugito Nii was captured by Hidan and Kakuzu, Nagato, using the Deva Path extracted the beast from its jinchūriki. Itachi Pursuit Arc Jiraiya, Nagato's former master, enters the village through a frog. The moment Jiraiya fully releases himself from the frog, Nagato feels a disturbance in the rain. Nagato then orders Konan to search for the intruder, and stops the rain. As Konan transforms into many pieces of paper, and folds herself into butterfly-like figures, Nagato switches from the Deva Path to the Animal Path. Nagato then searches for Jiraiya as well. Jiraiya, now hidden inside of a body, heads more into Amegakure, and Konan catches him. Jiraiya comes out of the body, and begins to battle Konan. Konan ends up being covered in oil; unable to battle. Nagato comes to Konan's rescue and cleans off the oil with foam with his Summoning Technique. Nagato then summons a chameleon, and camouflages himself. Jiraiya sets off the Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, after summoning the "clumsy" toad: Gamaken. Nagato summons again, but this time, a multi-headed dog. Jiraiya has a very hard time fighting these as it would escape most of Gamaken's attacks, and somewhat regenerate. Jiraiya finishes off the dogs by trapping them in a toad's stomach and digesting them. Nagato then summons a drill-beaked bird. The bird follows Jiraiya and makes many attempts to kill him, though fails and ends up getting burned. Nagato then summons a rhino, though it quickly gets finished off by Gamaken. Nagato then summons a giant ox, and manages to hit Jiraiya. The shield set off by Jiraiya self-destructs, sending the ox flying. Soon after defeating the ox, he completes his Sage Mode activation and summons Fukasaku and Shima. They both easily dispose of the chameleon, revealing the Animal Path. The Preta Path and the Human Path are both summoned, in order to face Jiraiya. The Human Path attempts to kill Jiraiya, though it gets blinded by Jiraiya's kick to its head. Jiraiya then attempts to burn all three Paths with Sage Art: Goemon, though it gets absorbed by the Preta Path. Jiraiya then uses Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, though it also gets absorbed. The Human Path attacks once again, and blinded, blocks Jiraiya's punch. The Animal Path gets distracted by a toad, and gets attacked by Jiraiya's Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon. The Animal Path blocks the attack by summoning a giant panda. Jiraiya analyses their attacks, and escapes into the pipes. While in the pipes, he concludes that genjutsu will give him an opening against the Rinnegan. The Paths then followed Jiraiya, and while doing so, get caught in genjutsu. Jiraiya then kills the paths. As Jiraiya leaves, he lets his guard down. One of the Paths manages to sneak up behind him, and removes his arm. The other paths come together, including the ones that got killed (which were rejuvenated by the Naraka Path). Jiraiya manages to kill the Animal Path, though ends up being brutally killed by Nagato, through the Six Paths of Pain. As Jiraiya sinks into the deep depths of the sea, Nagato holds a moment of silence in respect for his former master. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc In the anime, after getting a replacement for the Animal Path, Pain is shown to have been assigned to capture the Six-Tails, which was sealed within Utakata, a missing-nin from Kirigakure. During his search, the Animal Path had his Giant Multi-Headed Dog scout the area, where it found and killed a group of Kirigakure hunter-nin led by Tsurugi. When Utakata later sought out Tsurugi and his men to turn himself in, he instead found Pain; Pain told Utakata that he would be needed to create his world, and informed the jinchūriki that he would be taking the Six-Tails. The Six Paths of Pain quickly captured him and then later extracted the beast. Invasion of Pain Arc With only the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails remaining, Pain and Konan set out for Konoha. After eliminating the border guards upon their arrival, they infiltrated the village and dispersed, with each of the six Paths having a specific task: the Asura, Preta, and Animal Paths served as diversions, while the Deva, Human, and Naraka Paths and Konan in charge of reconnaissance. While exploring and laying waste to the village and its inhabitants, the Deva Path was confronted by Kakashi Hatake. The Asura Path came to its aid and together they overwhelmed Kakashi and his allies, but the Asura Path was destroyed. Across the village, the remaining Paths continued their tasks, fighting whatever Konoha ninja they came across. The Deva Path met with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, who refused to reveal Naruto's location. Elsewhere, the Human Path used its unique interrogation technique on Shizune to learn that Naruto was at Mount Myōboku. Declaring that he would teach Tsunade the pain that Konoha had been so ignorant of, Nagato had the Deva Path use Shinra Tensei to obliterate the village while Konan and the other Paths withdrew. As the smoke cleared, the Deva Path found that Naruto had returned with his toad allies. In retaliation for the village's destruction, Naruto swiftly crushed the newly-restored Asura Path and began his fight with the remaining Paths of Pain. The Animal Path called upon its summons to attack Naruto, who parried them with the aid of his toads and proceeded to defeat the Preta Path. Soon afterwards, Naruto eliminated the Human Path with his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and then teamed up with Gamabunta to defeat the Animal Path. With four of the Paths gone, the temporarily powerless Deva Path protected the Naraka Path, which restored the Preta Path. The Preta Path absorbed a second Rasenshuriken, but it had only been a diversion to give Naruto an opportunity to finish off the Naraka Path. The Deva Path, its power returned, detained Naruto so that the Preta Path could capture him and absorbed his chakra to immobilise him. Doing so caused it to absorb senjutsu chakra, which had the side effect of turning it to stone. Naruto escaped its clutches, but was seized once again by the Deva Path, who pinned him to the ground with chakra disruption blades. The Deva Path lectured Naruto about the chain of hatred, pain, suffering, and war that the ninja system brought to the world, and how he planned to use the tailed beasts' power to achieve peace and end conflict. He asks if Naruto can think of a better solution, but Naruto does not respond. Before the Deva Path could take Naruto away, Hinata Hyūga came to his defence. When she is apparently killed, Naruto became enraged and entered his six-tailed form, with which the Deva Path could not compete in its current condition. The Deva Path retreated to a location closer to Nagato, who had secluded himself nearby in order to control the Six Paths of Pain. This allowed the Deva Path to use Chibaku Tensei, trapping Naruto in a massive orb of earth and debris. This victory was short-lived, as Naruto soon progressed to an eight-tailed form and broke free of the Chibaku Tensei. Realising that he would have to make the sphere larger, it suddenly began to crumble and Naruto, reverting to his normal form, emerged from the ruins. Reflecting on the earlier lecture, Naruto demanded an opportunity to speak with Nagato, but was denied and attacked by the Deva Path. After failing to use Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice, by taking advantage of the five second gap between the Deva Path's ability, Naruto was able to defeat it with a well-timed Rasengan. He removed one of its chakra receiver and inserted it into his skin to track the signal back to Nagato. Naruto goes to see him, but when he arrives Nagato fires another chakra receiver at him to try and control him. Naruto resists it despite his close proximity to Nagato. Although angry with Nagato for killing Jiraiya and destroying Konoha, Naruto asks how, as a fellow student of Jiraiya, he could have strayed so far from their master's teachings. Hoping that Naruto would come to agree with his solution for peace, Nagato told him his past, of his two great sorrows and how he came to believe pain would save the world. Although Naruto agreed with Nagato's ultimate conclusion, he rejected it for differing with Jiraiya's ideals. In doing so, he answered Nagato's earlier question about how to attain peace: by "breaking the cycle of hatred". He decided not to attempt to kill Nagato, as that would only perpetuate the cycle of revenge. Amazed by Naruto's resolve and remembering Jiraiya's teachings, Nagato decided to put his faith in Naruto's answer and used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive all the Konohagakure citizens killed during his invasion at the cost of his life, causing his red-hair to turn pure white due to the overexertion. With his final breath, dying with a smile on his face, Nagato wished for Naruto's dream of peace to come true and, in regard to both the youth and their mentor's book, felt it was like "the work of a true god". Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In an attempt to both impede Tobi and coerce him into joining forces during their initial encounter, Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated his capabilities by reincarnating many of the deceased members of Akatsuki, including Nagato, using Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Despite appearing almost exactly in the same condition as the time of his death — visibly emaciated and with white hair — he lacked the chakra transmitters that were formerly embedded into his back.Naruto chapter 489, pages 18-20 Shinobi World War Arc Mobilised alongside Itachi as the Fourth Shinobi World War against the Allied Shinobi Forces commenced, Nagato though reincarnated was still unable to fully use his feet and as such was initially carried upon Kakuzu's back. Later supported by Itachi, the now-isolated pair walked throughout the night, conversing about Akatsuki and how they both were and continued to be used simply because of their powerful dōjutsu. After pausing at a shrine and discussing Kabuto's influence on Tobi's plan, they march onwards till dawn, when they encountered Naruto and Killer B. Detecting their presence, Nagato noted a nostalgic feeling, before lamenting having to fight Naruto again. Pleased to see him nonetheless, he congratulated his fellow disciple on gaining control of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and overcoming his hatred. As they attacked involuntarily, Nagato warned them of Itachi's impending assault, before being shocked at the revelation of the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Using Banshō Ten'in to draw both Naruto and a huge rock towards one another, he marvelled at Naruto being able to deflect the attack. Remarking that the distance between them was good as he had limited mobility, Nagato jokingly retracts this, after summoning his dog and bird. As they clashed, Nagato told Naruto to attack him instead of the summons, because the dog would just continually multiply when struck. After a crow emerged from Naruto's mouth and sensing a change in Itachi, Nagato warned Naruto that the latter was about to use Amaterasu. However, when his summon is attacked instead, Nagato discerned the crow's purpose but only after he himself was engulfed in black flames. Falling to the ground, he began to burn before later repelling the flames with Shinra Tensei. With Kabuto erasing his consciousness, now regenerated and concealed within his summoned chameleon's mouth, Nagato unleashed a large-scale Shinra Tensei on his opponents. Aiming to attack B amidst the devastation, he is instead struck by the former's Version 2 Lariat, but avoids any significant injury by absorbing B's chakra. This chakra revitalised Nagato's body, returning him to his state prior to being emaciated by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Casting B aside and whilst Naruto was restrained by the still invisible chameleon, he attempted to remove the latter's soul. After Kabuto decided to confine the jinchūriki's bodies and souls separately within the King of Hell, Nagato halted B's attempt to save Naruto, using two additional arms grown from his shoulder. With the two restrained, he started charging a powerful blast, only to be separated from them through Itachi's intervention. Nagato then proceeded to use Chibaku Tensei but even this was stopped, when its central sphere was destroyed by the combined effort of their strongest long-range techniques. Impaled by Susanoo's Sword of Totsuka before the dust settled, Nagato apologised to Itachi as his consciousness returned. Taking this opportunity to impart his last words, he told Naruto that he was part of a trilogy that included Jiraiya - who was perfect, himself - whom he deemed a failed work, even his master can't acknowledge him, and finally Naruto - whom he asked to create a masterpiece so as to erase his wrongs. Bidding them farewell as the sword seals him, Nagato remarked that he was going to rejoin his teacher in the afterlife. With Nagato sealed, Kabuto cursed the occurrence blaming the fact that even with the use of his feet returned to him, due to being immobile for so long, Nagato had lacked efficient use of them. Legacy With Nagato's death, Konan defected from the Akatsuki as she stated that she no longer had a reason to remain with an organisation that had strayed from its intended goals. She took Nagato's body, and that of Yahiko's back to Amegakure with her for burial. Both of their bodies were dressed in Akatsuki mantles, and laid in a large body of flowers within a shrine. Because Nagato gave his life to help Naruto achieve peace, Konan vows Amegakure's allegiance to him in this pursuit. Tobi was surprised by news of Nagato's death and, more so, his "betrayal", having wanted Nagato to save the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique for him. He later confronted Naruto about this to found how he could have swayed Nagato. Naruto remarks that Nagato truly did aspire to bringing peace compared to Tobi, who is solely obsessed with power despite his goal being the same is Nagato's. Soon after, Tobi arrives to Amegakure and kills Konan to get the location of the shrine where Nagato is laid to rest. Stating that he was the , Tobi takes Nagato's body into the other dimension. Soon after, Tobi replaces the left Sharingan he lost from fighting Konan with one of Nagato's Rinnegan eyes. Later, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi duplicates Nagato's Six Paths of Pain method on the reincarnated Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū as his Six Paths of Pain. Nagato himself viewed the legacy he left behind as a poor one and hoped that Naruto, his fellow disciple would leave a better one that would erase his own. Video Games Nagato himself is not playable in any video games, but rather one or more of the Six Paths of Pain. In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, only the Deva Path is playable, though the remaining paths all play roles in his attacks. Creation and Conception In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto briefly explained the philosophy behind Pain's design, stating, "He's Akatsuki's leader, so he has to look fairly cool, but I still wanted him to look dangerous. Since his name is 'Pain', I decided to add some piercings to his body, like he's the kind of guy who would inflict pain upon himself". Notable among the few unused concept designs is a small sketch in which he appears to wear a partial face mask and feather, or horn-like accessories fitted to his forehead protector. When first appearing in the anime, Pain's eyes were depicted with an incorrect colour scheme the two centre rings of the Rinnegan were coloured separate shades of grey, while the outermost ring was flesh-coloured, and the ring in between was white. Following his appearance in chapter 377 of the manga, which featured the first official colour illustration of his face, the colour scheme was corrected. Several of Nagato's abilities were inspired by Buddhist beliefs and terminology, and he thought that enlightenment was reached through experiencing and understanding pain and suffering, similar to a path the Buddha took but then later rejected. Trivia * Nagato's name means "long-lasting gate". * The original Six Paths of Pain were composed of individuals whom Jiraiya met during his search to find the "Child of Prophecy". * As Nagato's Six Paths of Pain were all deceased ninja, it could also be assumed that Animal Path's summonings were being controlled, as they too had several body piercings and Rinnegan, suggesting that Nagato was able to control them and see through their eyes.Naruto chapter 551, page 6 * When he was young, Orochimaru offered to kill Nagato and his friends so they would not have to suffer the horrors of war (at least any more than they already had), but many years later he let Orochimaru join Akatsuki. It is unknown if Orochimaru is aware that two of the three orphans he proposed to kill became his superiors. * In keeping with his "God" theme, his theme-song is "Girei" — a haunting, holy, chanting music. * Nagato may be named after the famous ninja Fujibayashi Nagato who, in the 16th century was considered to be one of three greatest Iga jōnin. The other two being Hattori Hanzō (Hanzō's supposed namesake) and Momochi Sandayū (Zabuza Momochi's supposed namesake). * According to the databook(s): ** His hobby was practising ninjutsu. ** His desired opponent was anyone in order to protect his friends. ** His favourite food was grilled fish and stew. ** Nagato's favourite phrase was . As a child, "Growing up". ** He wished to fight Naruto Uzumaki (or more specifically the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). Quotes * (To Akatsuki) "We're both of the same breed, after all… motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, grudges, love, or just because… No matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start a war. War will never cease to exist… Reasons can be thought up after the fact. Human nature pursues strife."Naruto chapter 329, pages 10 * (To Jiraiya) "Even a foolish child can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is. Knowing pain controls ones thoughts and decisions."Naruto chapter 374, page 8 * (To Jiraiya through his Six Paths) "We are Pain! We are God!"Naruto chapter 380, pages 4-5 * (To Tsunade) "You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together. I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."Naruto chapter 429, pages 2-3 * (To Naruto) "I see… That is noble of you. That is justice indeed. However… My family… My friends… My village… They suffered the same fate as this village by you ninja of Konoha. How is it fair to allow only you people to preach about peace and justice?"Naruto chapter 437, pages 7-8 * (To Naruto) "Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred… Then you can know pain.''Naruto chapter 437, page 15 * (To Naruto) "We are both but men, driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However… if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance… thus forging more links in a chain of hatred."Naruto chapter 436, page 10 * (To Naruto) "If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth."Naruto chapter 441, page 9 * (To Naruto) "You and I are no different. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I have meted out against Konoha is no different than what you are trying to mete out against me."Naruto chapter 436, page 9 * (To Naruto) "You are an odd kid… You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I… will believe in you…"Naruto chapter 448, pages 16-17 * (Last words to Naruto before dying) "Dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really—"Naruto chapter 449, pages 12-13 * (To Hanzō, through the Deva Path, before killing him) "Have you forgotten my face? Danzō, who we had allied with, had betrayed us. You, who completely focused on your own protection, are trash. There was a time when I respected you. But now, you've changed. And you can't even figure out why you've lost to me… Vanish, Hanzō."Naruto chapter 531, page 16 * (Last words to Naruto before being sealed) Naruto chapter 551, page 16 References